I Love Her More Than You Do
by xEdwardAnthonyMasenx
Summary: Damon confesses his love for Elena to Stefan; Stefan will not believe that Damon is serious, so to prove he is, Damon goes to Elena's house to tell her he loves her. While Stefan watches. Please review.
1. PART ONE

**I love Vampire Diaries, and I love the Damon and Elena pairing. So here's a little one-shot about is Damon told Elena he loved her. Please review. Thanks :]**

"I love her, Stefan." he murmurs, all sarcasm gone.

Stefan stops in his tracks; turns around to look him in the eye. "You don't."

The smirk is back on Damon's face, but he is serious. "I do."

Stefan's forehead wrinkles into long puckered lines, his eyebrows knitting together like he's trying to find some hidden joke is Damon's declaration.

"And my reason is more valid than yours." Damon flops back onto the chair in front of the fireplace.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan stays still, his eyes flashing with anger;confusion.

"You stayed in Mystic Falls for her, only because she looks like Katherine."

Stefan feels a twitch of fire burning inside of him. He can't let the flame ignite; he must stay calm and unnerved. Damon must be messing with him. He's got to be.

"And what's your reason?" he muses, sitting on the couch across from Damon.

Damon's smirk disappears and Stefan almost grins.

"Look, I am no longer in love with Katherine." he tells Damon, his eyes staring at the fire instead of his brother. "I never was. You know how she compelled me; compelled both of us. The point is that Elena is a better person than Katherine. Though they look the same, their mindsets are different. Elena is the girl I love."

"She's the girl I love too." Damon's smile returns, bringing Stefan's gaze back to his face. "Elena is the Katherine I can't have. A better Katherine."

Stefan shakes his head. "You would leave Elena without even blinking if Katherine was to return. Your love is empty."

Damon stands, the smile not leaving his face. "I'm going to tell Elena."

Stefan stands as well, trying hard to keep the fire of anger inside of him. "No you're not."

Damon grins, his eyes glinting with a mocking hatred. "Are you afraid she'll feel the same way?"

"Of course not. She won't feel the same way."

Damon walks to the door. "Then there's no harm in telling her."

And then he's gone, leaving Stefan standing in front of the fireplace, his hands curled into fists.

"Goodnight." Jeremy says, going inside his bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Elena sighs and walks up the hall to her room, shutting her door as well. She brushes her teeth quickly and pulls her hair back into a ponytail. She cleans her face and slips into a spaghetti strap top and some black sweat pants.

Her bed is comfy, and she is ready to climb into it and fall asleep. She pulls back the covers and only her knee touches the bed when she hears something; something that makes her jump away from the bed at look at the window.

And there's Damon, a smile on his face. He waves at her through the glass and then pulls it open, sliding inside and closing it behind him.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Elena flops onto her bed, already expecting some kind of annoying gibberish from him.

"I had to tell you something." he smiles and sits beside her on the bed, taking both her hands in his.

She stares at him, confused. Her hand is tingling from Damon's touch, and she's embarrassed by the fact that her heartbeat has accelerated.

"Don't." a voice says, and Damon and Elena both turn.

Stefan is inside now, standing above them with anger clear on his face.

"Don't what?" Elena squints her eyes, knowing that something weird is going on.

Damon looks up at Stefan, that familiar smirk appearing on his face again. "You can't stop me from telling her."

"Telling me what?" Elena sounds irritated now and Damon turns back to her.

He takes a deep breath.

**There's going to be a second part of this. Please review and i'll update sooner. Thanks. :]**


	2. PART TWO

**Thanks for the reviews on the first part! I'd also like to say that I will soon be starting a story about if Elena gets sent back in time to 1864 and ends up meeting the human versions of Stefan and Damon. So please subscribe to me and that story will be coming very soon : )**

**Anyway, enough of my babbling. Here's part 2 : )**

"Don't." Stefan hisses again, his eyes full of dark hatred.

Elena looks up at Stefan, her eyes scrunched up in confusion and concern. "Stefan, it's ok. Whatever he needs to tell me, he should say it. He shouldn't keep it bottled inside."

Stefan's anger seems to fade a bit, but not entirely. He shakes his head in defeat, his eyes moving to stare at Damon. "Fine."

Damon smiles, a smirk lighting up his mocking face. He looks back at Elena, his hands lightly squeezing hers.

"Tell me." Elena says, and it hurts Stefan to watch as she stares deeply into Damon's eyes to seek the answer.

Damon's deep breath is shorter this time, less drawn out; he knows Stefan will want to intervene again; stop him from telling her.

"I'm in love with you." he whispers.

The room is silent. No one says a word, no one moves their body; it seems like no one is even _breathing_. Elena's eyes do not move from Damon's; do not turn away in anger or embarrassment. A determined looks comes about her, and Stefan watches in horror as Elena grabs a tight hold of Damon's face, and presses her lips to his.

The kiss is wild and untamed. Nothing like Elena has ever experienced before with Stefan or with Matt. It's an entirely new thing, and she can't seem to unlock her lips from Damon's, for fear that she will never be able to feel this way again.

When they do pull away, their lips catch and very slowly pull apart, slightly sticking. Damon's lips furrow into a small pout, and Elena's touch against them one last time. And then the room is silent once more.

Elena pulls her stare away from Damon to look over at the window.

Stefan is gone.

**Now this story can be taken any way you want it to be taken. Either Elena goes with Damon instead of Stefan, or she stays with Stefan. Your choice; I won't finish this story because I would like to keep all fans of both couples satisfied. Feel free to write your own ending to it; just message me and tell me so I can read it! : )**

**Please review with your thoughts! **


End file.
